"Kisses Down Low" by Kelly Rowland
"Kisses Down Low" is a song by Kelly Rowland released on early 2013. It was apart of her album Talk A Good Game. This song has received mostly positive reviews from critics due to it's beat. Lyrics You put in overtime Overnight, doing everything I like, go for ride Yeah You hold me close, please me tight, look me deep inside my eyes But nothing can compare to when you kiss me there And I can't lie when I lie in your arms baby I feel so sexy So boy just take your time, send chills down my spine You’re one of a kind, that’s why I got to make you mine Boy you turn me on, got me feeling hot Now I’m really going I like my kisses down low Makes me arch my back When you give it to me Slow Baby just like that She like her kisses down low Make her arch her back When you give it to her slow Baby just like that I like my kisses down low Makes me arch my back When you give it to me slow Baby just like that Baby get a little rough that's okay Baby go ahead do your thing, ride on the wave And I love it when we misbehave Me and you together babe, we can do anything Boy, if someone could see the way you kiss on me Oh they won't believe it, cause even I don't believe it but I love the way I’m feeling So boy just take your time, send chills down my spine You’re one of a kind, that’s why I got to make you mine Boy you turn me on, got me feeling hot Now I’m really going I like my kisses down low Makes me arch my back When you give it to me slow Baby just like that She like her kisses down low Make her arch her back When you give it to her slow Baby just like that I like my kisses down low Makes me arch my back When you give it to me slow Baby just like that Speed it up, heat it up, let it go, let it go, let it go Till I get, get enough, you never know, never know, never know I like that there, yeah that there A little more to the left So boy just take your time, send chills down my spine You’re one of a kind, that’s why I got to make you mine Boy you turn me on, got me feeling hot Now I’m really going I like my kisses down low Makes me arch my back When you give it to me slow Baby just like that She like her kisses down low Make her arch her back When you give it to her slow Baby just like that I like my kisses down low Makes me arch my back When you give it to me slow Baby just like that Why It Rocks #The beat is amazing. #The lyrics are excellent. #After a hiatus, Kelly Rowland is back to give us more good songs. #The film clip is pretty good too. Videos Kelly Rowland - Kisses Down Low Category:2010s